gondolinrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Maedhros
Nelyafinwe Maitimo, or Maedhros, is the eldest son of Feanor in GondolinRPG. =Canon= under construction. =Gondolin= His younger years were spent in quiet rebellion, unable to genuinely fight against his family's expectations. He was a student of Law during the majority of his years in Aman, learning and studying and wanting to remain in academia indefinitely rather than fulfil his father's wishes that he eventually become a smith of some kind and marry young the way Feanor did. As Feanor's stance on him marrying grew more aggressive he began to start drinking more and more heavily and sleeping with more people. He was very possessive of friendship with Mairon as a child and saw him as a beloved uncle for many years, until Mairon left when he was an adolescent. As soon as he hit the usual age that elves started to explore their sexuality he started being the target of a great deal of flirting and suggestiveness and more aggressive behavior from other people, who wanted to give him sexual favors or get them from him, and many who fancied themselves in love with him, much like the typical modern teenage movie-star. While it meant it was difficult to have a normal life, it meant he grew up with a lot of emotional problems, and he went through phases of various kinds where he was generally unpleasant and unkind. A good fictional representation of him in his younger years might be the primary male character of The Lion's Cub by Georgette Heyer. After his father's murder, he was given word that Morgoth held Mairon prisoner and he went without thought to meet in hopes that they could find a way to stop the fighting and save Mairon. This was to be one of the last occasions where he would be innocent to the dealings of Morgoth and his servants, and he would come back quite changed though for the better or worse no one would be able to decide. In that battle Menelvagor, one he had befriended in youth and who had appointed himself both friend and bodyguard, was taken prisoner by the servants of Morgoth though Maedhros had presumed him dead along with all others he had taken with him. At this battle Maedhros was also taken prisoner and used by Morgoth to keep Sauron in line, having him torture Maedhros personally. Maedhros endured a variety of awfulness, and fought as hard as he could against Sauron's attempts to break his mind. More often than not the torture involved his mind more than anything happening to his body, but he did have to endure constant pains. One of Sauron's favorite things to do was slowly drain him of his blood in vampire form, until he would be on the verge of death for months at a time, then heal him and do it all over again, occasionally enjoying killing him outright and bringing him back to life. One of the ways he tried to fight was through not eating to try to starve himself to death, and other ways of trying to kill himself because it was the only way available to struggle against being a prisoner; Sauron was furious about this and chained him to the cliffside of Thangorodrim to try to break him further and show him that Sauron had power over every tiny part of his ability to live or die. Thus Findekano found him, and with Eglor's advice Sauron let him be rescued and servants were not sent to take him back. Soon after the fall of Gondolin he discovered that Menel was still alive, though terribly scarred. (still under construction) Category:Canon Characters